livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Jade Elhinge (Sillycomic)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Paladin Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common Deity: Cortesia Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +4 (10 pts, +2 racial adj) DEX: 12 +1 (02 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 08 -1 (-2 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (05 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (MAX-2) HP: 13 = + CON (02) + FC (01) (Paladin) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 16 = + DEX (01) + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +07 = (01) + Misc (06) BAB: +01 = (01) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +05 = (01) + STR (04) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (01) + STR (04) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +01 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 01, Greatsword: Attack: +05 = (01) + Ability (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d6+6, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Weapon 02, Light Crossbow: Attack: +02 = (01) + Ability (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Paladin Bonus Feat: Humans receive a bonus feat at first level Skilled: Humans receive a bonus skill point at each level Class Features Paladin Armor/Weapons: Paladins are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all types of armor (heavy, medium, and light), and with shields (except tower shields). Aura of Good: Power of Aura is equal to class level Detect Evil: At Will; As spell, caster level equal to class level Smite Evil: 1/Day, add CHA Bonus TH and Paladin Level to Damage Feats Improved Initiative (1st Level): +4 to Initiative Checks Power Attack (Human Bonus Feat): Take a penalty To Hit in exchange for a Bonus to Damage Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 02 = (02) + INT (-1)/Level; FC (00), Human (01) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 08 1 3 2 +2 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 00 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 04 1 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Traits Patient Optimist (Religion): +2 trait bonus to Diplomancy, and may reroll a failed diplomacy check against unfriendly or hostile creatures. Reactionary (Basic): +2 Trait bonus to Initiative Checks Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor: Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Greatsword) 50 gp 08 lb Weapon (Lt. Crossbow) 35 gp 04 lb Ammo (20 bolts) 02 gp 02 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb 50 ft hemp rope 01 gp 10 lb Grappling Hook 01 gp 04 lb 4 Rations 02 gp 04 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Total Weight: 68 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 06 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 5'11" Weight: 186 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Tan Appearance: Strong and dashing. Demeanor: Overly optimistic. Background: Jade had the luck of growing up in a loving home with two parents who adored him. Jade was an only child, so he was showered with attention and constant praise even for the most mundane of accomp- lishments. Jade finally heard the call of Cortessia and decided to become a paladin for him. To him, it is just more constant praise, only this time coming from the universe himself. He's very happy with himself and all that he does, and has never been seen without his signature dashing smile. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Paladin BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: None Features: Divine Grace, Lay on Hands HP: Max -2, +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +2 = +2 (Class) -1 (Intelligence Bonus) +1 (Race) +02 (Old Total) = 04 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approved (12/05/2010) (Mowgli) Level 1 *Approval (Dec. 8, 2010) (GlassEye) level 1 Category:Approved Characters